A Light in Darkness
by thegreatblsama
Summary: AU Bakura's a vampire who sets out on a task to kill a boy named Ryou. He soon finds out that he and Ryou are bonded by fate, and doesn't have the heart to kill him.As long as Ryou lives, his life is in danger.Will this change his mind about the boy? Yaoi
1. The Vampire without Wings

BL: well, here's a new fic that I'm starting.

Bakura: reading summary cool, I'm a vamp!

BL: yep! Okay, this will be a fatal attempt at a romance/angst/supernatural story, so please bear with me!

Ryou: okay, well, I'm going to tell you right now, that Bakuralover-2008 does not, and will never own YuGiOh.

BL: Oh, and if people just ran into this now, and didn't actually read the summary, this is an AU, where Bakura is a vampire and such. It's going to be in all Bakura's POV, unless I make a note that the POV is changing. Don't be mad if Bakura seems a little OOC also. Oh, and it is also going to be a yaoi. This means I don't want any people flaming me, just to tell me how much they hate yaoi.

Bakura: well, on with the fic, I guess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Light in Darkness**

**Chapter 1 – The Vampire without Wings**

I stood there, hovering over my victim's now lifeless body. Two marks lay embedded in her neck. Crimson blood dripped down my face, and I devilishly licked my lips to make sure none of the precious liquid was wasted. I laughed evilly. These humans are getting more and more easy to kill by each passing night. _Now to return to Marik. _ I thought this to myself silently.

Stepping out of the door and onto the human's front steps, I looked carefully into the night sky. My eyes narrowed. Clouds covered the moon and the stars. Rain was approaching quickly. I could feel its moisture tickle my spine, and I shivered. To a vampire, rain is almost like acid, most of us would never survive a small drizzle. I was lucky that I could sense rainfalls myself. Otherwise, I wouldn't know how I would be able to survive.

I ran out into the streets, cursing at myself for not have evolved (as we called it) by know. _This would be so much easier if I had my damn wings. _I remembered only one other vampire that had not grown wings by this age, and that was Yami. Ah, Yami, now there was the definition of a strong and gracious vampire. Marik was fond of him, just like he is towards me. _It's a real shame that he had to die like that_. Oh yes, Yami died a while ago, when he misjudged a rainfall that was closing in. It became a downpour, and Yami died from the acid rain. Why had he been that reckless is beyond my judgment.

I could practically smell the rain coming in. Running just slightly faster, I began to think if I was perhaps, a little similar to Yami, because of the fact that I had not grown my wings yet. _Will I ever grow them? _ Shaking my head violently, that question was immediately tossed out of my mind. _Of course I will. If Yami were still alive, he would probably have his wings by now as well. _ I finished the argument with myself like that, and continued to run, trying desperately to beat out the rain before it came crashing to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bakura, you have returned!" Marik was the first to greet me when I entered the dark vampire's lair. I looked around. Everyone was always back way before me from their nightly raid. Panting, I respectfully bowed before Marik, our leader and practically our lord, who took me aside.

"You seem to be getting much faster with these nightly raids, considering you don't have your wings yet," he told me. I nodded, but was still panting heavily. It was not a short run, from the human's community to ours. But, how would any of them know that. All they had to do was fly back. That took so much less energy than running did. Inside I was filled with jealously towards every single one of them. Marik knew that, and he laughed heartily. I looked at him, half of me wanting to curse him for thinking he can understand, and the other half wanting to laugh as well, happy that he was trying to cheer me up. So, I just stood there, staring at him.

"Do not worry my friend. Your time will come soon enough," he said, before leaving me standing there alone to think about it. Sighing, I walked to my own corridors. Lying down, I stared into space and thought about, well, many things. _Was Yami truly that reckless that he would misjudge a rainfall of that magnitude? Surely even the least talented of all us vampires would be able to have sensed that downpour before it was even close to us. Would he just toss his very being in oblivion like that?_

"No, Yami must have done something that _made_ him go out into that rainfall. He wouldn't just carelessly throw his precious life away like that." I spoke out to myself. For some reason, I had been thinking about his death a lot lately. Sure, I mean, I didn't really talk to him that much, but he was a leader to all us vampires, except for perhaps Marik. But, even Marik had always liked Yami, perhaps Yami was even his favorite, I will never know. And, well, Yami died a while ago, his death wasn't recent. _Why am I suddenly thinking about this now? _

Sitting up, I looked out the window. The rain had begun to fall. I watched the melted crystals of ice drop to the pavement and crash, as though falling apart, only to create tiny puddles. Everything was as though it was in some sort of a slow-motion movement. Sometimes, I just wanted to know what it felt like to just let the rain fall upon you, and to not die or be hurt from it. Like, well let's just say, humans are able to do.

Sometimes, I wished that I was human. Although they aren't as strong as us, they have so many more luxuries, and less to worry about. Like the rain, they could just sit outside all day in the rain, and nothing would happen to them. I couldn't stand it. They didn't have to hide from the sunlight, and from people like we did. Why did they get so much comfort, while we had to stay in hiding from everything?

I closed the curtains violently. I didn't want to think about it, I didn't want to think about anything. I just wanted my mind to be totally blank right now, to have nothing to worry or think about. Lying back down, I shut my eyes tight, trying to push everything I was thinking about out of my head. Soon, I fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cold.__ That's all I could feel. The warmth from my body had completely vanished from me. I stood, shivering, and looked out into the distance. I couldn't see anything. Darkness covered my vision. I staggered, unable to walk straight. I fell onto the floor hard, and seemed to just stay there, helpless, almost like a wounded dog._

_I couldn't move; I didn't wish to move. I just wanted to sit there, hopeless. I hadn't a care in the world about what was out there in the darkness. It was bitter and cold, and although I didn't want it to stay like that, I just didn't move. _

_Then, I saw a light, a light that was so bright that it seemed to guide me. I stood, still staggering, to get a closer look at this light I found. The source of this light was…a boy. A human boy. Unable to get a good look at him, I tried calling out, but no sounds were produced. I started to run, but as I kept running, the light seemed to get farther and father away. I didn't want it to get farther away, so I started to run faster and faster. But, the light just seemed to get father and father. It seemed as though all I wanted was to reach this light, and that boy. When he turned around, all I could see of him were a pair of kind chocolate-brown eyes. Eyes that would seem to haunt me forever…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I awoke from my slumber, shaking terribly. I could still feel the coldness of that dream. I could still picture those eyes. They seemed to call out to me, in a kind, almost loving way. But…who was that boy? Memories of the dream and the mysterious boy flashed throughout my mind rapidly. Where did this come from?

"That boy…" The brown-eyed boy was still fixed in my mind. That light emanating from him, that was not ordinary light. I was drawn to it; I was drawn to that boy…but…why? I was lost in my own thoughts.

"Bakura, Marik requests your presence down in the main room." I heard someone say to me after they had opened my door. Still shaking a little, I stood and walked towards where Marik was. However, my mind was not fixed on what Marik wanted, but more of the boy in my dream. Who was he?

"Bakura, I wish to ask you something," he said as he saw me walking slowly towards him. It took me a while to respond, for I was not fully paying attention to what he had said.

"What is it?" I then asked, confused at what he had said to me. It wasn't very often that Marik would come to anyone, especially me, for help over something. Usually, he would just get it done himself. He looked into my eyes and slapped a detailed map of the human's community down onto the carved wooden desk.

"I want you to go on a certain killing for me," he said, as I scanned the piece of paper on the table.

"Sure, who is it?" I looked up at him, and he pointed down at the map at a certain house, one of the farthest away from here.

"I want you to kill a boy known as Ryou. He lives here, and the rain has passed, so I would like you to go as soon as possible. No others are going on a raid tonight, just you on this special mission for me," he explained to me. But, this left me even more confused than before. Why was he asking _me_ to go kill this boy? And why were no others going on a raid that night?

"Why do you want this boy dead so badly?" I questioned. He turned and sighed, staring out of the windows and into the sky.

"This boy may be a danger to all of us. I have already attempted to go and destroy him, but for some reason, I can hardly get near his house. I might know why, but I'm not entirely sure. I came to you because I know that you perhaps might be able to get past this barrier that I can't, for reasons even I don't know. It's just a feeling I have." He told me. I nodded slowly, and picked up the map.

"I will go now. The night has just fallen, and it is a long run from there to back here." I said. Marik nodded, and opened the doors for me. I stepped out.

"Bakura, thank you. Oh, and take extra precaution with this boy. He is not a regular human" He exclaimed. I nodded, and he shut the big wooden doors before him, and I started out on this 'mission' of his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I ran, I wondered what was so special about this human that Marik could not get past. _Perhaps it is just that Marik is losing his touch, and because of that, he asked me to go instead? No, that can't be it; Marik has always been the most successful out of all of us during raids and killings. Even more so than Yami was. And why isn't anyone going on a raid tonight? _These questions were puzzles to me. I was unable to figure them out, and it was practically eating me away.

After a while of running, I came to the house. It didn't seem like anything special. Just a regular human's house. I didn't feel anything pushing me away. Why did Marik? Shrugging to myself, I picked the golden lock and opened the door silently. I could smell the boy's scent, and I followed it upstairs. There was a hallway, and the scent led me to the right room. Opening that particular door, I saw the boy standing there, as if he was waiting for me to come all along. He turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes, smiling. _Why is he smiling? Shouldn't he be screaming for his life about now?_

"Hello, I've been expecting you to show up," he said. I got lost as I stared into those eyes. They seemed familiar. Then, it clicked. Those were the same chocolate-brown eyes that seemed to haunt me in my dream. I stood there, trying my hardest to tear my gaze away from those haunting eyes. But, I couldn't. I just stood there, staring into them for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, words came spilling out of my lips.

"Who are you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BL: well, there's the first chapter. And I know that Bakura and Marik seem OOC, sorry about that!

Bakura: wow, this is weird.

BL: Oh well. Oh, and please remember to review!

__


	2. Attraction to the Human

BL: hi, sorry for the long delay!  Got so many projects to do…but, school's out soon.  YAYNESS!!! 

Bakura: DAMNIT!!!

Ryou: what's wrong yami?

Bakura: if school's going to be out soon, then she'll have more time to write her fics!  Oh the horror! 

Ryou: C'mon, BL's fics are not THAT horrific are they?

Bakura: oh really?  holds up a summary of another Bakura/Ryou fic that BL has in mind

Ryou: reading summary oh my.

BL: takes summary from him Bakura!  Why are you damaging this child's pure soul!?  He's not ready for that yet!!!

Bakura: and I suppose when you feel like writing it, he will be?

BL: Yep! Bakura, do the disclaimer.

Bakura: Bakuralover-2008 doesn't own YuGiOh.  If she did, I would be having sex with my hikari, Yami with Kaiba, Malik with Marik goes on and on

BL: hehe.  On with the fic!!

**A Light in Darkness**

**Chapter 2 – Attraction to the Human**

He just stood there, smiling at me, without a care in the world.  _How did he know I was coming?  _I couldn't move.  My legs seemed frozen.  I asked my question a second time.

"Who are you?"  He laughed at my inquiry.  I noticed something.  His laugh…it was so…carefree and pure.  As was his voice.  The finest maidens couldn't even match up to his beauty.  _Why am I thinking this?  _Then, he spoke. 

"You should know that.  You came to kill me, didn't you?" I got lost in my own thoughts again.  _How the hell does he know all this?  Who is this kid?  _I was snapped out of my trance when he began to speak once again.

"There was another vampire here a couple of times.  But, for some reason, he just couldn't get close to the house," he said, thoughtfully.  _He's right.  Marik told me that he couldn't get near the boy…but, why can I?  Marik seemed so persistent when he said to get rid of him.  _I asked him another question.  

"How the hell did you know I was coming?"  He smiled at me.  He looked…so amused.   

"I've known for a while that you vampires have been trying to get rid of me," he explained, while looking at me with those chocolate-brown eyes of his.  This still didn't make sense.  _'He is not a regular human.'  _I remembered Marik's words.  _But…even if he wasn't regular, how could he have the power to see this?  It doesn't make any sense.  And if he knew we were coming, why didn't he flee? _So, instead of just asking myself, I decided to ask him. 

"If you knew we wanted to kill you, then why were you unafraid?  Why didn't you run?"

"I dunno actually.  I just…wasn't.  Something told me that I shouldn't be, especially towards you Bakura," he told me.  Then, he looked towards the window, and at the outside.

"You should get back; it looks as if it's going to start to rain again," he informed me.  _Why does he care?  _But, he was right.  I could practically smell it…and its presence sent shivers up my spine.  But first…I had to complete my task for Marik.

"I have to kill you first, remember?" I smirked.  Although he was gifted, the boy was still human, and easy to dispose of.  He didn't move.

"Do what you must," was all he said.  I stood there, in complete shock.  He just told me to go kill him.  _This kid definitely isn't normal.  _I walked up to him, his back turned to me.  I raised my hand to his neck, my claws positioned at his delicate throat…

"Go ahead.  It's what you were ordered to do, wasn't it?"  His taunting irritated me.  _Just one slash and that's all I need.  _But, I couldn't do it.  I just…froze.  Nothing happened.  He looked at me and I retreated out the door without a second thought.

I ran through the streets, with my mind, not on the rain that was rapidly closing in, but on the human boy and his mysteriousness.  _'I have to kill you first remember?' 'Do what you must.'  _His reaction to what I had said.  It was so…unnatural.  And, I still didn't understand how he knew that we were coming for him.  And more…

"Why couldn't I kill him?"  The question repeated itself over and over in my head.  All I had to do was one slash across his neck…why couldn't I?  Something inside my head told me not to do it…but…what was it?  Out of all my questions, this one puzzled me the most.  I was always able to kill my victims with ease, not questioning it, or having a second thought.  Why was I suddenly frozen when it came to him?

I reached the entrance to the lair and stepped inside quickly.  Once I did, the rain began to fall.  _That was close.  _I turned my head, and saw Marik walking towards me.

"Bakura, how did it go?" He questioned.  I cringed at the fact that I had failed him, it was the first time I ever did.  But I still wanted answers about that boy, Ryou.

"I got inside, and he was there.  He wasn't afraid of me, but he knew who and what I was.  And, he knew that I was there to kill him, but he didn't do anything."

"So, you got rid of him then?"

"Actually…I was about to, but I just…couldn't."  Marik's face grew worrisome and he seemed to have gotten lost in his own thoughts.  He turned toward the window, and watched as the rain fell gracefully onto the pavement outside.

"Bakura, once the rain passes again, return to his home…but this time, make sure you get rid of this boy."  With that, he walked back upstairs and left me standing there, still in a trance; still confused.  I sighed heavily.  I couldn't mess up the next time I went back.  _Marik is counting on me.  _But, once again, questions came to my mind.  _Why could I get near the boy, when Marik couldn't even get close to his house?  _I shook my head.  _Maybe if I sleep a little, I can clear my thoughts.  _I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. 

_"Where am I?"I sat up, my head throbbing.  I was on something soft.  I looked down and noticed that I was on a bed._

_"You shouldn't get up." I heard a familiar voice tell me.  I looked around and saw Ryou sitting right next to me.  He smiled, and placed his hand on mine.  His hand was so… warm.   _

_"Lie down some more; get some rest.  You need it." I looked into his eyes.  Why was I with him?  Why was he taking care of me?  He saw the way I was looking at him and suddenly grew worried._

_"Bakura?  What's wrong?" He asked.  I couldn't answer.  I just stared at him…his pureness and beauty.  I've never realized it until now.  The light emanating from him…it comforted me.  I was drawn to him…and there was an emotion there that I have never felt before.     _

_"Ryou…" Not thinking, I embraced him and cupped his chin in my hand.  Our faces were mere centimeters apart when…_

My eyes shot open and I sat up, looking around.  I was in the lair's lounge, on the couch.  I clutched at my head.  _What was that?  Me and…Ryou?  Why was I acting so strangely?  What I felt in that…it wasn't like what I've ever felt towards someone before.  _I looked outside.  It wasn't raining anymore, my perfect opportunity.  I stood up, and ran out the door towards his house quickly.

I needed answers.

I burst into Ryou's house and ran up the stairs to his room, where he was sitting on his bed.  I ran up to him, and he looked at me, his brown eyes filled with curiosity.  

"Bakura?  What's wrong?"  I stared at him.  He said those words in my dream, as if he actually cared about me.  I picked him up by his shirt and practically blew up in his face.

"How the hell did you know who I was?  And why do I keep having dreams about you?" He looked at me, not scared, but not unafraid either, and didn't answer.  I pushed him against the wall, and he cringed on the impact.

"Answer me damnit!" He looked towards the floor, his eyes suddenly saddened. 

"I can't.  I don't know why I knew who you were, and I don't know why I can sense where your kind is."  I put him down abruptly.  _So, he doesn't even know about himself?  _

"What about the dreams, do you know anything about those?"  I glared at him; my tone was still vicious.  He looked up at me, his eyes brimming with crystal tears. 

"No I don't know anything…I've been having some strange dreams as well…about you…" A tear fell down his cheek.  _Is he…crying?  _I put my hand to his face, and I seemed drawn to him, like I was in my dream.  _How does Marik expect me to kill someone that is so pure?  _I shook my head rapidly.  _Why am I so attracted to him?  _Then, he embraced me, and the shock on his face was just as visible as mine, as if he didn't mean to do it.  Then, without thinking, my arms found their way around him.  Then, I felt something in my chest…a pain.  It became excruciating.  I let go of him, and clutched at my shirt.  He let go of me.

"Bakura, are you okay?"  He was so concerned.  _Why?  I hardly know this kid.  Why is he drawn to me, and I to him?  _I took one last look at him before turning around, and running from the place I had entered, with more questions than what I had originally had.

"Marik!!"  I called for my leader once I barged through the large wooden doors.  _He has to know something.  He wants this boy dead so badly.  He MUST know!  _Marik then ran down the stairs, worried, almost.

"Bakura?  Did you kill the boy?"  I stared at him.  There had to be reasoning behind his obsession with killing Ryou.

"No, I couldn't.  Marik, you must know something about him.  Why am I drawn to him?  And him to me?  You want him dead so badly, but why?"  He looked towards the ground, and then turned his back to me. 

"I might know these answers.  This same thing happened to another vampire some time ago.  He was…somewhat like you.  I told him to kill a certain human, but he couldn't.  He was drawn to this human, and soon fell in love…a love that ended up destroying him."  This only confused me more.

"Who, may I ask?"  My tone was somewhat annoyed and somewhat curious.  He turned towards me and said the one name I was shocked to hear.

"Yami."       

BL: well, there's the second chappie!  Sorry if it was short…I've been having some writer's block.

Bakura: I can't believe this

BL: XP Well, just click the little purple button on the left bottom corner of your screen, and review please!  Bye! waves


	3. The Truth about Yami

BL: well, I'm finally back! Sorry for the long wait you guys!

Bakura: damn…

BL: glares at him well, if you didn't read my ultra-long profile, I said that my fics won't be updated very quickly, due to the fact that I have just gotten part 3 and 4 of the .hack series, and I am totally obsessed with it.

Ryou: well, she should still be able to write when she's not playing!

Bakura: rolls eyes

BL: well, I'll have Marik do the disclaimer for us!

Marik: Bakuralover-2008 does not own YuGiOh. We all would be in deep shit if she did.

BL: Hey!! That's not very nice!

Ryou: well, on with the fic!

**A Light in Darkness**

**Chapter 3 – The Truth about Yami**

"Yami?" I asked, entirely confused. Marik just nodded, and I shook me head in disbelief. "But…that's impossible. You said that Yami died in-" He cut me off.

"A downpour? I found it amazing that people actually believed my lie. I had to cover up the way Yami truly died; he would never be that careless." He said, staring at me. I couldn't believe that all this time, Yami's death, was totally different than what had been told to us. Sure, everyone believed it, but I can't say that I am the only one that found that to be a little odd.

"So, how did Yami truly die? How is that related to me?" I asked him, asking questions before he could give me the answers. He sighed, and looked out the window at the dropping beads of water falling from the windowsill from the previous rainfall.

"First, I will tell you the reason why I wanted you to destroy Ryou. He is…a special human. One that is not afraid of vampires, and he has a soul of purity and light. Yugi was the same." He stated. I was puzzled.

"Yugi?" I asked lamely. That name was unfamiliar to me, and Marik continued with his explanation.

"Yugi was another soul of purity, and another that I had ordered Yami to destroy for me. He agreed, but, was unable to kill the boy, for…several reasons." _That's just like what happened to me. _

"Several reasons?" I questioned. He looked at me, with a somewhat distressing look in his eyes.

"Like you to Ryou, he found the boy enchanting, and was completely drawn to him. He asked me how he expected me to kill someone as pure as Yugi, and every night, he would leave to go to the boy's house. Yami and Yugi had a special bond, one that can only be shared between a pure human, and a dark vampire. This combination does not go together."

"What do you mean?"

"Destiny had those two's lives intertwine, however, their fate was never to be together, no matter how much they wanted to." I was still left with questions.

"But…how did Yami die?"

"Let me finish. Well, it is said that light always shines through darkness, and so, the stronger their love got, the weaker Yami got. Yugi's overpowering light had rendered him almost powerless. Yami did not want to think of a life without Yugi, and so, he continued to see him. The first kiss those two shared, was also the last. Once that happened, Yugi's light overpowered Yami, and he died from the inside out. I had to watch that painful moment; I had warned him, but his love for Yugi was unbreakable. Now, Yugi is still alive, but in complete depression, for even if he died, they could never be together." I was shocked. Yami had died…because of his love for Yugi? But that would mean…

"So what you're saying is that destiny made it so that Ryou's and my lives intertwined, and that our fate is that one of us will die?" He nodded, staring at me painfully.

"Exactly, unless you two do not fall in love. However, that is highly unlikely, seeing that you're already obsessed with him. One of you will die, and one of you will live in sorrow." He said, not taking his eyes off me. I couldn't believe it. How was it that we, Ryou and I, were chosen for this fate?

"There's nothing we can do?" Then, I noticed something. Marik had a stream of blood falling from his eyes down his cheeks. _He's…crying? _It was a rare sight to see a vampire cry; when we cried, we cried blood, not tears like humans did.

"Marik? Are you alright?" I reached over to help him, but he slapped my hand away. I looked at him.

"Leave me." Were all the words that came out of his mouth. I stood there. _Surely Marik can't be crying like this, all because of Yami. _

"I said go!" He snapped at me, and that time, I got the picture. He wanted to be alone, so, I decided to go to Ryou's house and explain this to him. Unquestionably, Ryou would understand that we cannot be together. _Am I just saying that…because I don't understand? If we are drawn to each other, then, how will we understand? Destiny chose our lives to be entwined, but, can we sit back and let fate take its course? To make it so that one of us will die and the other live in misery? _This repeated over and over again in my mind, as I set of towards Ryou's house.

_Marik's POV_

I cursed at myself for not being able to control my own emotions when telling Bakura of the true story of Yami. He had no idea how close I was to him. Everything was happening all over again, and I couldn't believe it. There was no way I was going to let my third love slip from my grasp.

Yes, third. Although I never told him, I had been in love with Bakura for some time and Yami as well. But…those two weren't the only ones who were attracted to a human. My memories brought me back to my first love, Malik. Yes, it was just like Yami and Bakura's case. I was a vampire without wings, of course, and after meeting Malik, I was never the same.

He captivated me. I never stopped thinking about him. But…we both knew of the dangers that our love held in store for us. And, because of that, we knew that one of us would die.

I had believed that it would be me, ever since I found out. But, I was willing to make that sacrifice, for Malik's sake. However, he did not agree with that. I remember that fateful day as thought it happened yesterday.

_Flashback_

I was on my way over to Malik's house, knowing that one day, we would be separated. But, for now, that did not bother me, for as long I was with him, my life was perfect.

Walking into his house and up to his room, I felt something strange emanating from him. A sort of…sad presence. When I entered the room, he was standing there, with tears running down his delicate face.

"I know you wanted to give up your life for me, but I cannot let you do that. Marik…you're everything to me, and if you die, I don't know what I would do." He said to me. I was standing there, dumbfounded.

"Malik, we don't need to discuss this now." I told him, trying to give any attempt to prevent him from keeping this subject at the top of our discussions list. Sadly, he continued.

"You need to understand. I know how important you are over there, and, well, your life would be so much more productive than mine. I cannot let you give up your life for me." Before I could react, he pulled out a knife and plunged it into his chest. Blood poured from his open wound as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Malik!" I ran to him as my eyes began to form crimson tears. Kneeling next to him, I shook his already lifeless body. I called his name out several times, but, he did not awaken. _How could I let this happen? _All I could do was cradle his body in my arms, my clothes now stained with his blood, and weep.

_End Flashback_

Steaks of blood stained my face as I remembered that day. Malik had not wanted me to give up my life for him, so he killed himself in order to save me. That was the most painful sight for me to watch, and every day, it replays over and over again in my mind. I didn't do anything to stop him.

"And then, I let Yami die as well." That was also true. After a while, I had fallen in love once again, with Yami. However, he was stuck with Yugi, so I never told him my true feelings. But…I let Yami stay with Yugi, although reminding him of the dangers, but not doing anything to try and stop him. I had wanted him to be happy. And then…he ended up dying, and I was left with a lost love once again.

And now, my third love, Bakura, was going to be taken from me as well. Was this truly my fate? To be trapped in this swirling pool of misery for all of my existence? I could not let Bakura be with this human. I would do anything to make him mine, but, would he so easily give up his bond and love for Ryou, for me? If he doesn't, I will make him…

_There is no way I am letting another die…_

_Bakura's POV_

I entered the front door to Ryou's house, and saw him sitting on his couch, deeply engrossed in a book. When I closed the door behind me, he sat up and smiled at me.

"Oh, hello Bakura. Are you feeling better?" He asked. I looked at him sadly. Why couldn't we be together? After hearing the story about Yami, I felt as thought I had to tell him. But, the thought made my heart ache. Like Marik said, we did have a special bond, and now I understood that, and I would do anything for him, even if that meant taking my own life. He looked at me curiously, with those big brown eyes of his.

"Bakura? What's wrong?" Before I knew it, I had embraced him, stroking his soft white hair with my hand. He blushed a little, confused.

"Ummm, Bakura?" I ignored his comment. Instead, what was on my mind was how I was going to tell him the things Marik told to me. Closing my eyes, I sighed. I had to tell him; it was either now, or never.

"Ryou…I need to tell you something." I said to him, trying to ignore the pain in my chest. He looked up at me, inquiringly.

"About what Bakura?" He asked, his voice ringing in my ears as though it was a choir of angels. Looking at him pathetically, I sighed again.

"About…us."

BL: well, there's the third chapter!

Marik: I can't believe how much of a wimp I am!

BL: you're not a wimp; you've just gone through too many things.

Marik: sighs

Ryou: well, please review, and hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one!


	4. Can Fate be Changed?

BL: well, I wanna apologize for the long wait…again.

Bakura: no she doesn't.

BL: the summer's going by so quickly, I didn't even realize how long it's been since I've updated. 

Ryou: it's soon back to school for her!

BL: fuming no!!  I still have a little over a month!! XP

Marik and Bakura: damn…..

BL: still fuming Marik, do the disclaimer!

Marik: Bakuralover-2008 doesn't own YuGiOh.  Otherwise…I'd be a wimp. 

BL: gets even angrier FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU ARE NOT A WIMP!!!!  You've just been hurt to many times!

Marik: …I was crying.

BL: and?  If it makes you feel any better, you were crying blood.  That's what vamps do in this fic.  
  
Marik: yay blood!!!   
  
Ryou: sweatdrops

**A Light in Darkness**

**Chapter 4 – Can Fate be Changed?**

"So, you're telling me that the two of us are bonded?" Ryou asked me once I finished saying what I had to say.  I nodded.

"Yes, so now you must understand that the two of us could never be together." I stated, looking not at him, but down at the carpet that covered his living room floor.  He stood and walked over to the window and sighed deeply.  I could tell that he did not agree with this.

"If we are drawn to each other, then how am I supposed to understand that fact?  That one of us is to die?  I mean, I had no idea what was going on.  I hardly knew you, and yet, I felt like my life's destiny was to be with you.  And now, you're telling me to go against that…"  He turned to me, his eyes forming tears.  "Do you want it to be like that Bakura?  For the two of us to be separated no matter how much we long for one another?" I was taken aback by his question.  Like if that is what he truly thought I wanted.  I shook my head slowly.

"Ryou, I was just as shocked to hear this as you were.  And, I would never want that." I took his hand into mine.  "I would die for you Ryou." He smiled weakly at me, though his tears showed no signs of fading.

"And I would for you.  But, that's not how it should be.  We were brought together for a reason.  I don't think that reason was for one of us to perish." My eyes widened.  He was going against his own providence.

"But…this was our destiny!  We could never be together, and much as we wish to!  We can't do anything about it!" I said, the volume of my voice increasing steadily.  His eyes narrowed.

"How could you say that!?  Fate can be changed!  And ours will be.  I'm not just going to sit here and let one of us die!" He yelled back at me.  I suddenly felt overcome with guilt.  He was going to stop at nothing to save both of our lives, and I gave up once I heard Marik tell me about this.  I looked away.  I didn't even deserve to be loved by him.  Ryou touched my cheek with his hand.  

"There must be someway to change this." He said, looking into my eyes.  I nodded slowly.  _He's right.  There has to be a way, one that Yami did not know of.  Perhaps if I asked Marik…no, if he knew a way he would have told me, and he wouldn't have been so upset before.  Why exactly was he so depressed?  _I figured I should go see how he was doing.  I didn't know what was going on in that head of his, but I wanted to make sure he was okay. 

"I'm going to be heading back Ryou.  Marik was…upset before.  I want to see if he's okay." Ryou just nodded.  He knew of Marik, and the fact that I was close friends with him.  "I'll be back later perhaps."  With that, I retreated out the door, and ran back to the mansion. 

I stepped inside the dark mansion, its gloomy presence familiar to me.  Marik was not in the main room, so I walked up the spiral staircase to the top level.  That was where Marik and my own corridors lie. 

"Marik?" I called out his name, hoping that he would answer me.  However, I heard no reply.  I came to the long dark corridor and proceeded to walk, still calling out my friend and leader's name.  _Where is he? _I walked past my room and noticed that there was a figure lying on my bed.  I slipped in quietly. 

"It's alright Bakura, you can come in; it's your room after all."  I heard Marik's voice say, and sure enough, I saw his figure lying on my bed, a solemn look on his face.  I looked at him, forcing my lips to form a weak smile.

"Are you okay; you seemed very…upset before."  I watched him as he sat up, his face streaked with red, like he had been crying since I left.  I walked over to the bed. 

"You talked to Ryou?"  He asked me, his voice not secure, as if he was going to break down again.  I nodded.

"Yes, but, Marik.  Don't you think that there might be a way to fix this mishap?  A way that Ryou and I can be together?"  I asked him.  He closed his eyes and started to breathe heavily.  Standing, he opened his eyes to reveal that they had not only anger fixed within them, but a lust as well.  For once I was actually…frightened when I looked into his eyes. 

"No, there is no possible way!  If there was then I would know about it!"  Marik's tone became sufficiently louder, and all the more angrier. 

"But…there must be a way!  Fate can be changed!" I said, trying to calm him down, but failing miserably. 

"And I suppose Ryou told you that?  He is possessing your mind with this false hope.  I will kill him myself, seeing as you're too obsessed with him to deal with it yourself!" He yelled.  I was taken aback by this comment.

"But, you can't!  I won't let you!  Besides…you can't even get close to him, let alone destroy him!" I suddenly felt enraged at Marik's behavior.  What was his grudge against Ryou anyway? 

"I will find a way.  I am not going to let you die!  Not like Yami and not like Malik!" Once he said the last word, his hand collapsed over his mouth.  I was left there, confused and shocked.

"Malik…?"  And then it hit me.  _He was drawn to a human also!  Before Yami and I.  This…Malik must have been his love, and gave up his own life instead of having to sacrifice Marik's.  _I suddenly felt a pity towards him.  _He lost his love, then a close friend, both to the same thing.  I can see why he has lost his hope.  He doesn't want to lose another to this... _

"Marik, you need to understand that Ryou and I will find a way, or we will die trying."  He walked towards me slowly, that twinkle of lust still filling his gaze. 

"Even if you found a way, I would still lose you to him."  He said, standing directly in front of me.  I was confused.

"What do you mea-" I was cut off when he crushed his mouth against mine, as though he had been keeping that locked inside of him all his life.  His taste didn't leave my mouth when he broke away, staring at me, still filled with desire…for me.  I had no idea Marik felt this way towards me.  _Did he feel like this towards Yami as well?  Is that why he was so upset?  _He walked past me, my eyes still in shock, questions racing throughout my mind.  Stepping out of the room, he turned to look at me once more. 

"You will stay here, and not return to Ryou.  I will not lose you as well.  Don't even attempt to escape."  He said, his tone dark.  I started to panic a little. 

"Marik, you've gone completely insane!  No matter what, I will love Ryou before you!" I screamed at him.  His expression looked like he had just been slapped in the face.  But, that look did not last long, as it was replaced with one of utter jealousy and envy. 

"We shall see about that…"  Those were the last words that came out of his mouth before he shut the door.  I ran over to it, and attempted to turn the handle.  But, it didn't budge. 

"It's locked…" I gave up on the door and ran to the window, but when I looked down, I noticed that there were guards…to make sure I didn't leave.  Without a doubt Marik had them on the other side of the door as well. 

"How am I going to get out of here?"  I asked myself, trying to think.  Marik was going to try and murder Ryou; I had to figure out a way out of here.  _Maybe I should rest a bit, just to calm myself down.  Marik also has to think of a way to even get near Ryou.  _I decided on that.  Ryou would be okay, that was without a doubt in my mind.  I laid down on my bed, resting my head against the pillow, which still had Marik's scent.  I pitied him.  He's already lost two people he's loved, and I would be the third.  I closed my eyes, and fell into a dreamless slumber.

_Marik's POV_

I walked out of the mansion, jealousy running all throughout my veins.  I had wished that I was Ryou, to have Bakura's affection.  I had let Yami slip from my grasp the last time, but I wasn't going to make that mistake again.  I outstretched my wings and flew overhead and into the human's territory. 

For some reason, I felt like now, I would be able to get past Ryou's little 'barrier', because the only thing that was keeping me going right now was my anger and jealousy towards him.  As I got closer and closer to his house, however, I felt a great pain in my chest, and I knew that was because of Ryou.  Right now, that did not bother me.  The only thing that did was the fact that human still existed. 

I set myself down in front of his house, trying my best as to ignore the pain that still ravished in my torso.  Before, I was unable to get past this point, but now, perhaps I would be able to get into the house.  With each step I took, the pain got more intense. 

"Damn…" I was brought to my knees, wheezing and clutching at my chest.  Could I truly kill this boy if I was using all my energy just to get near him?  _'No matter what, I will love Ryou before you!' _Bakura's word's echoed throughout my mind.  I gritted my teeth, furious at the fact that he was not mine.  _Not yet anyway…_

I stood again, and walked up the steps, the ache no longer a problem to me.  I opened the door, only to find Ryou sitting on the couch smiling.

"Hello Marik.  I sensed that you were coming here."

BL: well, there's the chappie!!  It may be a little short, but hey, I've been attempting to fight off writer's block! 

Ryou: well, BL here wants to put up some review responses before she leaves.

BL: yeah, but they're only from the last chappie. 

**Anime Crazed: **takes Malik plushies thank you so very much.  I always love it when people find my work great, especially my angst parts, because I frankly don't think I can write angst that well.  So it makes me happy

**Luvsdogz: ** I feel very much loved.  And, well, I did update, though not as soon as I would have hoped. 

**Yami Vamp: **Thanks!  Wow, a lot of people seem to be upset for Marik.  But, I kinda feel bad knowing what I did to him.  But, anyway, I'm glad you like!

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: **And my thanks is given to you!  I'm also actually wondering what I'll do with the two.  Sorry this update wasn't very quick. Hopefully the next one will be sooner.

**It'sHardToBelieve: **Thanks.  It's good to know that I have some work that differs from other people.  I have noticed a common plotline in vampire fics, so when I did this, I wanted it to be different.  So, I'm happy you like it!

BL: well, to all my reviewers, I give them each a jar of cookies and a Marik, Bakura, and Ryou plushie!  To everyone who read this chapter…please review!!! 


	5. Hatred, Jealousy, and Affection

BL: hey! I'm finally back with the fifth chappie!! Yayness!!  
  
Marik and Bakura: ::groan::  
  
BL: ::glares at them:: Well, I gotta go back to school soon…darn.  
  
Marik and Bakura: YES!! ::high five each other::  
  
Ryou: don't mind them BL, they don't understand the hardships of school.  
  
BL: I know…and it doesn't help that I'm starting high school!! It's too big!!  
  
Ryou: it's not that bad.  
  
BL: Yes it is!! ::cries::  
  
Ryou: ::sighs:: Well, this time, the review responses are going to go before the chapter, not after. Here they are:  
  
**Tayko: **Thanks a bunch! Sorry if my updates are slow…but, yeah. So, thanks a lot!  
  
**Yami Vamp: **Really? Because I wasn't sure if the drama was good enough. Well, thanks!

**It'sHardToBelieve: **Well, I'm continuing! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: **Well, read on and you'll find out! And thanks a bunch!  
  
**pharohs-slave: ** gives a Ryou, Bakura, and Marik plushie There you go! Thanks a bunch, and sorry about the cliffy.  
  
**Luvsdogz: ** shakes head No, I don't think it was too sudden. I had wanted it to go that fast, that's part of the whole plot. They pretty much fell in love the first time they saw each other, and that's because they're destined to be together…and eventually torn apart. Besides that, thanks for the review, and I do accept the criticism. So, well, yeah, thankees.  
**  
Anime Crazed: **Hmm, interesting. What will they do? Well, read on and you'll see! Thanks a bunch!!  
  
BL: well, there they are, the review responses for the last chappie.  
  
Ryou: Okay, I just want to point out that Bakuralover-2008 doesn't own YuGiOh.  
  
BL: see what a good boy he is? I didn't even have to ask him!! ::gives Ryou a cookie::  
  
Bakura and Marik: ::mumbling:: kiss up…  
  
BL: well, on with the ficcy!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
**A Light in Darkness  
  
Chapter 5 – Hatred, Jealousy, and Affection  
  
**_()()()()() Marik's POV (still) ()()()()()  
  
_I walked into the house, and watched intently as Ryou stood on his feet and turned to face me. He had a warm friendly smile on his face.

"So, you're Marik. It's fascinating that I actually get to talk to you in person. Bakura is really quite fond of you," he said, as if he was happy to see me. His eyes stared into my own, as if looking into my very soul. When I looked, it seemed as though they changed to the color purple. Closing my eyes, I knew that I was only imagining that, for the color of Ryou's eyes were brown; it was Malik's whose were purple. I quickly shook him out of my mind; I didn't wish to think of him right now. Opening my eyes, I smirked at the boy standing in front of me.

"Don't act so happy to see me Ryou. If you sensed that I was coming, then you must know why. I know all about your power to sense vampires, and I know that you can sense when one has come to take your life." He looked to the floor, then back at me. His warm smile had vanished.

"Yes, I did sense that fact. Although, why you wish to kill me is beyond my judgment. I felt a great…hatred burning within you. But, why? What did I do to make you so angry?" He was confused. His senses weren't able to pick up my jealousy along with my hatred. I sighed.

"I'm not going to lose Bakura to you. I won't let him die because of this," I stated, almost mumbling. The memories of Malik and Yami returned to me, each of their death's replaying over and over again in my mind. I cringed, and my heart seemed to swell with sadness, anger, and hatred. Ryou's eyes grew wide, and he shook his head violently.

"No, you don't understand. Bakura and I are going to find a way to change this," he insisted. At that point, the anger burning within me was released, and I found myself shouting at the young human.

"There is no way! Why do you insist that you two can actually be together? Why are you the one to have Bakura's affection?" I screamed at him. He then understood what was going through my head.

"Marik…you must underst-" I cut him off, after hearing those words.

"No! You must understand the fact that I am not going to let another die because of this! I am not going to let Bakura slip from my grasp! Why did he fall in love with you so quickly?" I found that crimson tears began to form within my eyes, but right now, I could care less. Ryou had to die, for Bakura's sake. "You are not going to live to see another day!" I yelled, before charging at him. His face took on one of utter shock, and he was barely able to dodge my claws, which tore his shirt and just pierced his skin. Droplets of fresh blood started to come from his wounds, and he winced at the pain it had given him. I smirked. _Perhaps this will be even easier than I had expected. _

"Ryou, you're pathetic. I can even believe that I held you up to the same standards as Malik." His eyes widened.   
  
"Malik? You don't mean to tell me that you were just like Bakura is now!?" He questioned. The look on my face gave him the answer. "Marik, then surely you can understand! Bakura and I fell in love because it was our fate! As quick I did fall for him, I can understand why." He said, trying to explain himself to me. I became enraged with anger once again.

"No, I can't understand! Even though you two are bonded, I still don't see why or how he fell for you that quickly! I've known him for all his life, and all he thinks of me is as a lord and friend. Yet, he sees you for the first time, and you're the object of his affection!" I yelled, clutching my fists. His eyes became saddened, and he looked up at me.

"But, wasn't it the same for you with Malik?" He questioned. I turned away from him.

"Malik was different!" I answered. _No, it was the same. The very first time I saw him, I fell for him. And he fell for me._

"I don't think it was. Your jealously is blinding your sense of fact Marik," he said calmly. I spun around to look at him, my tears returning to me.

"You know nothing!" I charged at him again. He quickly moved, so that my claws didn't catch him. Marks were made on the wall, and he retreated up the stairs and into his room. Smirking, I slowly ascended the steps. _So, he's finally starting to panic. Pure-heart or not, everyone fears for their life. _I came to the closed door of his room and placed my hand on the handle. _You can't escape me Ryou. _I turned the handle, surprised to see the fact that it remained unlocked. The door swung open, and I found Ryou, sitting on the floor, his clothes a little stained from the wounds I gave him earlier.

"I've got you now Ryou. There's no escape." I smirked, and cracked my knuckles.

"Wait! Before you do, I would like to tell you something." He said, calmly. This surprised me. _Why does he seem so calm? _

"What is it?" I asked, annoyed. _This had better be quick. _I wanted to do away with him now, and get back to Bakura. "Stalling won't help you."

"I know, it's just…I know that you love Bakura, and you don't want him to die because of me. And, I've also found out that you are jealous of me for having his love. But, if you killed me now, that would just make him hate you. He loves me, and if you kill the one he loves, I don't think that he would ever forgive you. I'm not telling you this to try and save myself. I'm telling you this to try and save the love for you that Bakura has, and your hopes of you two ever being able to be together!" He informed me. My eyes went wide. _What if he's right? What if I kill him, and then Bakura hates me forever? I would rather die myself than have that happen. Perhaps I shouldn't kill Ryou… _He spoke again.

"I'm promising you…that I will not let Bakura die. If need be, I will take his place instead." My head shot up. _That's what Malik did for me…_ When I looked at him, I did not see Ryou anymore, but instead, I saw my first love. Everything else cleared from my mind, where I was, why I was there. All I knew right now was that Malik was sitting right in front of me. I walked over and knelt down right next to him, crimson tears of blood now falling freely from my eyes.

"Malik…" I whispered his name, and I soon found myself lying down, my head in his lap. Right now, I was happy. I could just stay like this forever. I wanted to stay like this forever. He smiled. I sat up a little, and leaned my face into his. I could feel his warm breath on my skin, as our lips were mere centimeters apart. Just as I was finally about to kiss him, to have the one kiss I was never able to have…  
  
…I blacked out.

_)()()() Bakura's POV ()()()()()_

I found myself running through the streets towards Ryou's house. I sensed that he was in some sort of danger, and it surprised me that Marik was able to get to him so quickly. I just hope that I wasn't too late. It was sort of difficult for me to get by Marik's guards, but when I had that feeling that Ryou's life was at stake, I went berserk.

_)()()() Flashback ()()()()()_

I awoke from my slumber, with a strange feeling in my chest. _Something's wrong…_ And…I knew it was something with Ryou. I stood and walked over to the window, the guards still there. I groaned; getting by them would be difficult for sure. I sat on the windowsill, trying to think of a plan.

"Huh…?" I clutched at my chest. It wasn't pain, but just a feeling. At that point, I knew that Ryou was in danger. _I must go protect him! _I kicked open the window, causing the glass to shatter and fall down upon the guards below. Jumping out, all I could think about was Ryou's life. I landed on top of one of them, and punched his head hard, delivering an instant knock out. The other two brought their spears to their hands, and one slashed at me. The blade sliced through my arm, and I cried out because of the pain. Blood poured from the open wound, and I grasped it. Now that I was lying on the floor, they began to walk towards me slowly. Waiting for the right time, I swept my legs out from under them, causing them both to fall to the ground. I stood.

"Ryou's in danger and you won't stand in my way!" I yelled, before slashing at them both, causing them to fall unconscious from their wounds. I made sure the injuries weren't fatal; I had no intention of killing them. From there, I sped down the street towards Ryou's house.

_)()()() End Flashback ()()()()()_

Blood was still flowing out of the gash in my arm, but right now, that hardly bothered me. _I probably never would have gotten past those guards if I didn't know Ryou was in danger. _I came to his house, and wasn't surprised to see the door open. However, when I stepped inside to see a small trail of blood, I panicked. So much, that I couldn't sense whether or not Ryou was even there. Worry clouded my vision.

"Ryou!" I followed the trail up the stairs and burst into Ryou's room. What I found there, shocked me. Marik was unconscious, his head in Ryou's lap, streaks of blood smearing his face. Ryou's shirt was torn, and he was smiling as he sat there in the small pool of blood that now stained his carpet. He looked up at me.

"Bakura…it's nice to see you." I ran over to him and bombarded him with questions.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to hurt you? What happened? Are your wounds fatal?" He laughed heartily.

"I'm fine Bakura, no need to ask so many questions. I think of all of us, Marik is the one who is the most hurt. Emotionally, not physically." He said, and I looked toward my lord. He did go through a lot, but I thanked him over and over again in my mind for not fatally injuring or killing Ryou. I stroked his head with my hand and smiled. Ryou spoke again.

"So, are you ready to find a way to fix this?" He asked me. I looked towards him and smirked, while laughing a little.

"More than you know."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

BL: sorry for the shortness, but writer's block is evil!! Oh, and sorry about the changes from triangles to circles, but they weren't getting shown in the preview! Neither were stars or anything!

Ryou: finally, we're going to try and start the search for a cure!

BL: yep! Review!! __


End file.
